


No Vakarian Without Shepard

by HalRose



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mass Effect 2, POV Garrus Vakarian, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Past Tense, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Garrus hears that Shepard is dead, which leads him to become Archangel. Without Shepard, he is nothing.And then she comes into his line of sight again.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 11





	No Vakarian Without Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not my best work, it is 2am as I post this BECAUSE THIS IDEA WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE

**Garrus**

“Shepard is dead.” is what I’m told, and those words almost knock me off my feet.

I didn’t want to believe it. There were so many things I wanted to catch up on, with her. So many things left unsaid that I wish I had said, wished I could have told her.  
I wish she knew that I love her. I’ll love her forever. There is no Vakarian without Shepard.   
Everything I’ve ever done since I’ve met Shepard, has been me following in her footsteps, trying to set a good example and trying to be on the right side of justice.

Without her? There is nothing worth fighting for.

But I have to go on, anyway.

I rejoin C-Sec. Considered becoming a Spectre. But what was happening on the Citadel was disgusting and the Council was not doing anything about it. So I quit C-Sec and moved to Omega and started my own group, a group of mercs willing to take down the scum of Omega and it was going well…  
Till one of the bastards shot me in the back, betrayed us all and that’s when things got a little… dark.

The group died, and I was the only one left alive, so I decided to start taking out the groups of mercs of Omega myself – three groups, they all hated each other but I annoyed the shit out of them and soon enough, they were gathering up everyone that could hold a gun; teaming up to take me down.

Naturally, I was flattered I was such a threat in their eyes.

I didn’t care about anything any more – the pleasure of blood on my hands just felt a little good, even though I knew it was wrong. But these guys were scum and needed to get out the galaxy for good.   
And I was

They were no match for me. Hundreds of people never made it home, hundreds of soldiers never reported back to whichever leader they worked for.  
They trapped me, no way out except to fight my way through. To be honest, I didn’t think I’d ever survive this long.

I heard gunfire, I won’t ever forget what I saw – two Cerberus agents… and Shepard.

She is alive. She’d come back from the dead somehow

I had so many questions, and we needed to catch up on so much. We talk for a bit when she catches up with me, but it’s like nothing has changed. Yet.. so much has.  
We dealt with the threat, and the next thing I knew I got a missile to the face.

Everything goes dark.

When I wake up, I’m in the Med Bat of the Normandy, I’ve taken a bad hit, my armour is wrecked and I’m told cybernetics were helping keep me alive.  
I didn’t care, all I cared about was finding Shepard again. I get up and follow the voices, the heated discussion that I could hear

“If you tell me he’s dead, I am throwing you out the nearest airlock. If you can revive me, then you can revive Garrus.” 

I know that voice anywhere. It’s Shepard.

“So it’s true, you do like him.” There was a man there, and I see he is one of the agents I saw earlier.

He doesn’t alert Shepard to my presence, just yet, as I stand in the doorway to what can only be the briefing room.

“Like him? Jacob, Garrus Vakarian is the damn best Turian I’ve ever known. He’s a good person, he’s my best friend. I love him, and you better save him so I can tell him that.”

“I.. I didn’t think you liked men with scars.” I said

She rushed at me, hugging me and thanks whatever God she believes in, for saving me.   
Jacob salutes and leaves, leaving us alone.

I don’t know what possessed me to breach her personal space, but I did. I cupped her face, thinking about all the times I’d rehearsed bringing up the topic of love around Shepard, I didn’t really know what to say.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again, Shepard.” Is what I end up saying.

“Don’t you know?” She whispered. “I’m nothing without you.”

“There is so much we need to talk about.” I remember saying.

I don’t remember much else of what happened next, I asked to be shown to the Main Battery to check the guns, but in reality I am so flustered I didn’t know what to say or do around Shepard.  
The whole romance conversation played out differently than I thought it would.

But she said she loved me. It felt too good to be true. I hide in my ‘calibrations’ work so I can figure stuff out.

But she’s back, she’s alive and we’re… we’re just us… same old us… except, we told each other we loved each other and I never expected it to happen that way.

And then she visited me again, asking if I was okay.

She has no idea of the amount of joy she has brought back into my world. There is no Vakarian without Shepard.   
I think she knew. I think she knew that I would freak out. 

I don’t know how I feel. I still don’t know. But everything up to that moment in my life has been worth it so far,  
Do I dare to dream of the future we may have together?

I can’t lie, I do not think I can wait much longer to find out, though I wanted to take it slow.

You only live once, and in both our cases, we are an exception to that rule.


End file.
